1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to time slicing a telephone call so that charges associated with different portions of the call can be attributed to two or more parties.
2. Description of Related Art
Subscribers of toll-free calling services, e.g., 800 calling services, provide toll-free services to encourage or ease the process for customers calling the subscriber. However, callers are occasionally kept on hold when calling a subscriber because the subscriber does not have enough agents available to receive the incoming calls, or for other reasons. Thus, the subscriber must pay for portions of incoming calls while the caller is on hold and no business is being transacted. In fact, either the caller or a called party often must pay for portions of telephone calls when the called party is on hold, e.g., when a caller is put on hold after calling a called party that has a call waiting service.